Ghrok
''"Bah! Umanz all fight de same, badly."- ''Ghrok Slaver Miz'mok Go Badak on the Imperium of man Ghrok are a diminutive and violent race of slavers, priates and mercenaries that have plauged the Galaxy since the Fall of the Eldar. Ghrok are formed into massive, space fairing nations known as Kartellz, the Kartellz are the reminantes of the anceint industrial mega-coperations which were and still are the closest thing the Ghrok have to a government. The militaristic Ghrok Kartellz are now little more than mercenary groups or slavers, each out for nothing more than personal gain. Each Kartell is led by an individual known as the "Ex'Ya'Tivv" (translated into Gothic it roughtly means "Boss" or "Cheif") Shortsighted, ill tempered, and extremely arrogent, Ghrok dispise all other speices and are purely out for their own gain. They pillage and ruin whole planets and civilizations in the name of profit or entertainment and nothing more. They have been known to work for other less savory races for coin however, and will swallow their pride if it benifits them quickly. Though appering physically weak, Ghrok are not to be undersetimated in combat, for they are absoultly ruthless and without any form of honor. Ghrok will strike where the foe is weakest and will leave bloody destruction in their wake with their over powered and oversized armaments. In general the Ghrok are ruled by "De Big Fivv", the strongest Kartellz in existance. Each of De Big Fivv has whole warfleets under their command the likes of which can conqure Sectors and level empires with ease and are by far the most feared and respected Kartellz in the whole of the Ghrok race. They are also by far the richest as well, often working with other speices such as Dark Eldar or servents of the Ruinous Powers for profit and wargear. De Big Fivv are all led by one unanimously elected leader known as the "See'E'Ohh" or Boss of Bosses, who often reaches such status by being the richest, most ruthless, and by far most cunning of his fellow Ex'Ya'Tivvs. History Early History The Ghrok destroyied their homeworld eons ago, during the Fall of the Eldar, not through anything other than sheer ignorance and pride. Being selfish brutes to a number, the industrial minded Ghrok poisioned and raped their once verdant planet until it reached such a point as Tyranids would pass it up as an inedable slag heap of chemical oceans and garbage mountain ranges as far as the eye could see. Even the very air became so stagnate and vile that Ghrok, already hardend to such conditions to levels unseen by other races, would wither and die in seconds on contact with it. All other native speices were driven extinct, either slaughtered for sustinance or for sport. By the time the Ghrok race left in a max exodus, their planet was a black slag heap, fit only to burn. (which they did to "celebrate" their acention to the stars.) Eraz of Looten and Slaven The Ghrok spread throughout what would be known as the Segmentums Ultima and Tempest with a lust for loot and violence, conquring and destroying whole star systems in short order. For ages this was all the Ghrok did, Kartellz leading their kind across the stars in a golden age of war and loot, while constantly fighting amongst themselves. They showed themselves to be a force to be reckoned with, destroying Eldar Craftworlds and Ork empires alike and driving countless speices to extinction. "De Big Fivv" came to power in this era before the Imperium. The Great Crusades/ Simgar'z Follee When the Emperor began His crusade He unknowingly singed the death warrent of the Ghroks golden age. When the Imperiums first Exploritory fleets reached regions of the East and South De Big Fivv considered theirs, the "See'E'Ohh", (Boss of Bosses) Simgar De Baron, organised the largest warfleet the speices had ever seen and declaired the first (and certainly not the last) real war the speices had ever fought on this "Impirium of Umanz". Within Terran months of Simgar's decliration, hundreds of Exploritory fleets were hunted down and obliteraited and many more of the nacant Imperiums merchent vessles and millitary fleets would be ravaged by this Xenos Warlord. The Emperor sent his recently recovered son, Jagatai Khan, and his White Scars to eleminate these pesky xenos. The White Scars would meet Simgars fleet above a decimated planet belonging to a now extinct xenos race. (annihilated by the Ghrok for sport) The Xenos fleet was much larger than any Imperial intellegance had indicated and posed a worthy foe. As the Simgars heavily armed ships exchanged in a brutal battle with the V Legions fleet, he and his warriors faced the Space Marines in the tattered ruins of a now dead civilazation. The battle raged on for eight Terran days but in the end Simgar De Baron was slain by Jagatai Khan in single combat and his forces were forced to retreat in tatters, damning the Imperium and the White Scars for every inch of ground they gave up to their pursuers. Khan hunted the reminants as long as he was able but soon the Ullanor Crusade would call his attention away. By the end of the Great Crusade and subsiquent Horus Heresy, De Big Fivv and much of the Ghrok race were in ruin. But the Ghrok eventually rebuilt their tattered empires and forged themselves anew, and were now hellbent on extermentating humanity to the last man, woman, and child. 40th Millenium Ghrok have long been forced from their age old stomping grounds near the center of the Galaxy and now prowl the edges of Imperial space like a vengful prediator, striking with brutal swiftness whenever they sence a particular sector has grown weak or lax in its defence. The current See'E'Ohh, Gimdak Do Moro, has declaired the 527th war on the Imperium and has amassed a force large enough to conqure whole sectors and the recent Tyranid invasions have actually aided the "Baddest Boss" in his campagne, diverting and weakining Imperial forces greatly, allowing his bloodthirsty fleets to raid without fear of retaliation or reprisal. Biology/Apperence Ghrok are small in stature, being only three feet tall at their largest, but this is due to their hunched posture. At full hight Ghrok are at least four feet tall. Ghrok look very simmilar to Terran Eels in apperence, with a very large snout and maw filled with cruel, serrated teeth. They have four, beady and almost uselss eyes that are often covered by two large googles, as Ghrok have very poor eyesight and are very sensitve to light. (a result of the almost pitch black death world they called home) Ghrok have large, muscular arms which would naturally function as their legs, dragging along their three foot long body. However with the addtion of the mechanical harness that all Ghrok wear, their arms are free to grasp items and operaite weapons. Though not particularly imposing, Ghrok posess remarkable strength for their size, capable of ripping a man to shreds with their grubby claws. They are very robust, capable of surviving disembowlment and, in extremely rare cases, decapitation. (if medical attention is swift enough) Ghrok are also extremely resistant to any and all poisions and plauges, and build up imunities very quickly, if not instantainously, as evidenced by various Dark Eldar and Inquisitorial experements and the speices immunity to the various chemical and biological weapons they frequently utilize. Due to in part to Ghroks generally poor hygene and various musk glands, Ghrok produce a pungent oder that can act as both a form of communication and self defence. Ghrok often excrete various oils when threatend or in combat, the stench of these secretions can, in very strong consentrations, render beings unconsious. (or simply nausious and disorented) Ghrok naturally secret certain oders that, while totally indistuinguisable to other speices, can have various meanings to other Ghrok, from mood, to social standing. Ghrok are strict carnevores, subsisting on a diet of meat and other protine rich substances. Ghrok will even eat their own dead with little hesistation. Most Ghrok are considered negetives(Upslion) on the psychic scales, so much so that they are actually resistant to psychic attack, however every once in a while a Ghrok will be born with Delta Level psychic powers. Such rare indivuduals become advisors and elite assassins for various Ex'Ya'Tivvs (if not an Ex'Ya'Tivv himself) due to Ghrok psykers perclination to practice in Divination, making them deadly combatants and flawless commanders. These Ghrok are known as Vizeerz, and the greatest of them can predict things thousands of years in advance. Even as psykers, Ghrok are quite resistant to the denizens of the Warp, daemons having difficulty possessing them or even leaving dark whispers in their ears. Most Vizeerz do worship Tzeetch in some way though, for the power such worship provides. Ghrok are naturally long lived, though the exact time is unknown as there is no known record of a Ghrok diying of old age. The average lifespan for a Ghrok depends wholly on his place in society, if he is a lowly "Mudslog" or mecenary then he will no doubt die within one hundred years if he is extremely lucky, meanwhile Ex'Ya'Tivvs can live for thousands if not tens of thousands of years. Culture As a whole, the Ghrok culture is one of greed and violence, only a stones throw away from the anarchy of Orks and sadisem of Dark Eldar, Ghrok maintian a sembilance of unity in their Kartellz. Kartellz are more than just the organisation a Ghrok is born to and will work for till the day he dies, Kartellz are a Ghroks identity, his pupose. Without a Kartell, a Ghrok cannot conive and kill his way up the ladder to power and wealth, without a Kartell, he has no larger insentive to raid and enslave other than the fact that he enjoys it immensely. Thus Kartellz, particularly De Big Fivv, run day to day life within the Ghrok race. Kartellz see that the basic needs for civilzation are met, producing foodstuffs, shelters, and wargear. Meahnwhile Ghrok born to the Kartell often become Mudslogs or if they are of an intelectual bent work their way up the buracratic ladder to become Ex'Ya'Tivvs. (though most just become low level cogs in the industrial machine that is Ghrok society) Kartellz differ in personality in distinct ways depending on its main method of making a profit, if they specialize in arms dealing, they may adopt a very agressive and militaristic attitude. While a Kartell specializing in biological and chemical weapons, often seem much more crafty and buisness like. However, one universel method of gaining wealth among the Kartellz is the slave trade, Kartellz can enslave a whole species overnight and seem to take great pride in their handywork as slavers. Thus most Ghrok are vicous bullies, and enjoy putting down other species to make themselves feel superior as a race. Those outside of the Kartellz, known only as the Dizan'Fank are outcasts much like Ork Freebooterz or Eldar Corsairs, and are considered the lowest of the low. Dizan'Fank are feared by Kartell Ghrok because the Dizan'Fank, driven by the need to shed blood and nothing more, are so violent and sadistic that they often work for free for any other group and are often skilled in their craft. Thus Dizan'Fank are killed on sight by their Kartell counterparts as they compete with them for profits and are more likely to kill the Kartell Ghrok if left to their own devices. Combat Doctrine Though the exact methods of warfare vary from Kartell to Kartell, the overall style of warfare is simmilar amongst the Ghrok race. Ghrok are naturally ruthless and cruel, mercy is a consept which lacks sence and gravity to them. They attack with as much force as they can bear and bring the foe down through sheer numbers and debilitating toxic and chemical weapons. Though mean sprited and vicious, Ghrok are also savvy enough to know when they are outmatched and often slink away at the first sign of trouble. This has led to some concluding that the Ghrok are cowardly, but it is more of a cultrual aspect, war in Ghrok culture is waged for profit or entertainment. Ghrok are both poor losers, and undertsand that dead Mudslogs cost credits to replace. Ghrok also use deadly warbeasts known as Chompaz, these foul beast look like an abomiable cross between a Terran rat and the now extinct crocdile. Foul and tough as their masters, Chompaz can gnaw their way through most forms of soild matter with alarming speed, and attack in savage swarms of claws and fetid fangs. Their body oder is so foul that it can actually disable enemy infantry, and those that have experienced it say it is an order of stench so foul that it would not be a surprise if Nurgal had a hand in the creation of these disgusting beasts. De Kartellz De Big Fivv Krakshankz Kannonz ''"Every Mudslogz best buddy."- ''The Krakshankz Kannonz slogan Krakshankz Kannonz produces the majority of the Ghroks basic arms and armor and is the name in wargear. They outfit much of the Ghroks infamous Mudslog armies and various Ghrok pirate brigades acrross the Galaxy. Biololz Hi-Tek ''"Tired of shooten plain ol' bulletz? We gotz a gun fer dat. Wanna get tuffa wifout trainen? We gotz a pill fer dat. Wanna FLY into kombat? We gotz a bonik fer dat too!"- ''The famous sales pitch of Biololz Hi-Tek merchent, Kimdo Ka Zofo The longtime rival of Krakshakz Kannonz, where Krakshakz produces main line wargear, Biololz Hi-Tek are responsible for all the high end weapons and technology in the Kartellz. From looted and crudely reverse engineered palsma and las weapons, to weapons that fire arcs of electricty and manipulate gravity, Biololz weapons are by far the most sought after Madaz Kroozerz ''"We gitz ya here, dere, hek we getz ya everywhere!"- ''The Madaz Kroozerz slogan Madaz Krooozers control the shipping market in the Kartellz, having monoplised the sector over the years. They have bought or taken over every single shipyard and recource producing world. Thus the entirety of the Ghrok fleets and warships are all bought and sold by Madaz Kroozers and every ships crew are employees of said Kartell. Thus of all the Kartellz, Madaz holds the most political clout, for without them, there is no warfeet. Madaz private secrutiy force consists of the elite "Madaz Mareenz" who are veteran Mudslogs specializing in ship to ship combat, EVA combat, and boarding actions. Though Madaz Mareenz are little more than (barely) legitimized pirates, their wargear speaks of their status amongst the often lowly Mudslog cast. Mareenz are geared in suped up powa arma suits that are as large as a Space Marine and unlike most Ghrok powa arma, it can actually withstand sustained bolter fire. Their arma makes them akin to super soilders by Ghrok standards, and their often exremely large and powerful plasma or las weapons make them all the more deadly. Mareenz are arguably the best assault troops the Kartellz have and are often seen both in space and planet side as enforcers and elite assault infantry. Fortunz Fortcunz Fortunz Fortcunz is the Kartell responsible for the training of a vast amount of the Ghroks Vizeerz. The moment a Ghrok is born with psychic potential, a force of Fortunz elite "Sy-Guard" usually show up and nab the little grub. Thus they control the pysker trade, and are known to hire out their Vizeerz to the other Kartellz, and fto find a non-Fortunz Vizeer is a rare thing indeed. Fortunz, Sy-Guardz, are elite psyker assassins and enforcers, often hired out as body guards for various Ex'Ya'Tivvz and on occasion the See'E'Oh himself. These foul scorcerers are often only at a Delta Level, yet that dose not discount their power, often they are diviners or biomancers, though telekentics are by far the most feared for their earth-shattering powers. Rochaz Kanned Food One would think that a Kartell speicalizing in the production of foodstuffs would be the least dangourus, but given the cut-throat nature of the Ghrok food market, and the fact that Ghrok are gluttons each, means that Rochaz has some of the most dangrous mercenaries and by far some of the deepest influcence. Language As with most things accociated with the Ghrok, the Ghorkan language is an crude and simple one. Ghrok vocalize via various snarls and hisses as well as deep throated growls and myriad other unpleseant sounds. Ghrok also communicate using their various nausia inducing musks. Ghrok can learn languages at a very rapid rate, a triat they most likely developed after eons of trade amongst various other races. Your average Ghrok is fluent in Ork and Gothic languages as well as his own and a myriad others. However, most Ghrok only know how to best offend others in these languages (which considering Orkish, is not very hard) and only the most buisness savvy of their kind can actually communicate beyond racial slurs and colorful inults. Religon Ghrok have no real religon, as they are to conserned with personal wealth and entertainment to be bothered with trivial philosiphies. Ghrok also hate being subserviant to something they know full well they can't put a knife in when it becomes to much of a burden to bare and thus the consept of Godhood is very unerving and even frightinging to Ghrok. That being said, Ghrok Vizeerz tend to subconsiously worship The Lord of Change, often creating talismens or small altars to the Changer of Ways. Weapons/Technology Ghrok posess very basic technology, slightly above Orks and level to the Imperium in some regards. Much of the technology surrounding their space faring vessels is copied or stolen, as such they have Warp Drives and have even developed a Gellar Feild like device. Ghrok ships are often large and heavily armed with a vast arsenal of weapons, a single "Doom Barge Kapital Ship" capable of holding an entire star system in jepordy. Most standard Ghrok weaponary takes the form of high calaber auto-guns or "Slug Trowerz" that while inelegent in design are quite deadly and relyable in function. Slug Trowerz come in various shapes and sizes and are suited for all possible combat situations, no two models are exactly alike as Ghrok like to customize their Slug Trowerz to their personal tastes. What they all do have in common is that they are each very powerful weapons and in most cases can even endanger Astartes. This is due to the design of the slugs these weapons fire, as they are often ment to penetriate armor and maim as much as possible. Some of the most intricate slugs have built in hooks and blades complete with an explosive head. Ghrok also use various chemicals and poisons that are delivered via a hollow bullet, and many of the Ghroks favorite poisions are purchaced from Dark Eldar or of their own insidious make, either way a target shot with a "Spesul Slug" will be very lucky to survive the odreal, be they a mere human or Space Marine. Ghrok also make use of rocket and grenade launchers, and other various las and plasma weapons. Most las and plasma weapons found in Ghrok arsenals are either bought or stolen from other races, or crudely reverse engineered. Ghrok are also very fond of tanks, having inumerable makes and modles to choose from but most are very large and at their largest are more mobile fortresses. Ghrok also make use of warbikes and anti-grav platforms (known as "Scoot Borrdz") to move quickly across the battlefeild and manuver in urban enviornments. However, where the Ghrok are most adept, is bionics and powered exoskeletons. Ghrok fasion "Powa Arma" with alarming speed and efficantcy and manufacuter bionics as such a prodigious rate that they literally sell them over the counter at most bazzars. Unlike shoddy Ork craftsmenship or cautious human implants, Ghrok bionics are some of the most easy to use and presice examples of the technology in existance. All Ghrok bear bionics in one form or another, the most common being the robotic eyes or googles used to sheild their eyes from light and to act as a H.U.D, and the average Bionic Harnesses that all members of the speices use in liue of legs. Bionic Harnesses allow Ghrok to use their arms for manipulating objects rather than their intended use as limbs. These can take many forms from various insectoid legs to a simple pair of clawed feet. Ghrok Powa Arma is very well made considering the imperfect materials used in its manufacutre, and is mass produced by the speices as easily as bionics. Powa Arma often enhances the users strength, reaction time, and overall endurance tenfold. However, when compaired to Imperial, or even Calipsian models, it is woefully outclassed. Powa Arma also provides considerable protection from small arms fire such as lasguns and Imperial auto-guns but against bolters it provides as much resistance as tin foil. Category:Xenos Species